Problem: Stephanie eats at a restaurant and the cost of her meal is $\$32.00$. She would like to leave a $10\%$ tip. What is her total bill including tip?
Answer: The tip amount is equal to $10\% \times \$32.00$ To calculate a $10\%$ tip, move the decimal point in $\$32.00$ one place to the left. $10\%$ $\times \$32.00$ $\$3.20$ The cost of the meal plus the amount of the tip will equal the total bill amount. $\$32.00 + \$3.20 = $ $\$35.20$ The total cost of the bill is $\$35.20$.